jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hemera
Hemera is the posthumous student who was trained by Elpis in ancient times. During her time training under the bringer of hope, Hemera was a shown to have signs of gaining control over her new light powers bestowed upon her by Elpis. Impressed by her student's expedient growth, Elpis remarks that Hemera is every bit of the prodigy Faust claimed her to be, when the legendary scholar recommended her. The bringer of hope then reassures Hemera that with her rapid growth, their victory of over the harbinger of doom, Moros is more than guaranteed. However, their good times came to an end when a very strange, dark being (later known as Silhouette) entered their island in searching of obtaining light powers. Overconfident in her abilities, Hemera decides to face off against the fiend -despite the obvious warnings her superior gave her. This unfortunately results in her downfall, as Silhouette subsequently absorbed and devoured the young woman -gaining access to her form, powers, memories, and past experiences for himself. When Elpis rushed to the scene after hearing Hemera screams, she was shocked to find that Silhouette had much more human appearance along with being able to possess vast, light powers -despite his stench of pure evil. After realizing that Silhouette had now become a being of both light and darkness, along with possessing the powers needed to resist even Elpis' own abilities, the bringer of hope could do nothing but weep at the tragic lost of her beloved student's life lost to the forces of darkness. Legacy The Sol Barrier -which was created by Elpis and served as an overarching plot device throughout the series, was created as a direct result of Hemera's untimely demise at the hands of Silhouette. This led to the near-extinction of dark beings who plagued the surface world, while the remaining (stronger) remnants headed towards the Lunar Equinox Cathedral that housed the Equinox Sundial (a territorial artifact that rendered both light and dark affinities neutral). This barrier instantly killed weaker dark beings and debilitated stronger ones (like Tenebrae and Moros). However, Silhouette remained immune to it's effects and was able to roam the Earth freely. Meanwhile, Elpis gathered the last remnants of her late student's powers -which were in the form of glowing, light feathers and stored them in the deep caverns of Mount Aether. Afterwards, it's been said that Elpis never resurfaced since that fateful tragedy. The Sol Barrier's prevalence eventually led to Moros (who was driven to chronic illness, thanks to its effects) unveiling an unlawful scheme to force Elpis to remove the barrier at the cost of saving humanity. After the Sol Barrier was gone, this led to the minor return of Azora Clan members resurfacing to obtain Hemera's Feathers to transform them from vampires of the night to grim reapers in an instant (like Silhouette). Elpis even later remarked that Christine Bennet reminded her of Hemera, if their time together was better spent. Powers & Abilities •Light Manipulation •Light Embodiment •Light Empowerment •Expert Swordsmanship •Ethereal Physiology •Light Feather Inducement Gallery Hemera.png|Hemera as she appears chibi Trivia • The name "Hemera" is also the name of the Greek goddess of day and sister-wife of Aether -the god of light. She was often viewed as the direct counterpart to "Nyx," the Greek goddess of night and sister-wife of Erebus-the god of darkness.